Items
Items include everything useful that is'' not'' a weapon, armor or vehicle. This ranges from electronics and support items like grapnels to medical kits and drugs, or even the raw materials used for crafting. There are several different categories and types of items which are grouped by their purpose and form. * Tools are portable utility items that perform an almost limitless variety of tasks. They are no larger than Large sized, and often have skill requirements for their use. * Machines are bulky items of Huge size that are too big to be portable. They usually serve a specific purpose that cannot be accomplished with anything smaller, and often have skill requirements for their use. * Chemicals are reactive substances, most often in liquid or gaseous form, which can affect characters or the world in unique ways. This includes drugs, fuels, certain types of explosives and more. The most common chemical is Hydrogen Fuel, which powers the internal combustion engines used by most vehicles. Chemicals count as "small" items, using up 0.1 Carrying Capacity per carried unit. However, chemicals cannot be carried on their own, and must be stored in a liquid or gas container. * Kits are small collections of items that are all related to the same profession or task. Kits are usually sold at a discount compared to purchasing items individually and come bundled with something to store them in. * Storage items are very useful and generally inexpensive support equipment that allow characters to carry certain, specific numbers of specific items without them contributing to used Carrying Capacity, or to act as containers in order to store liquids and gasses. Storage items have an additional statistic: ** Location describes the part of the body the item is worn on, if any. If a storage item is not worn, it will say "N/A." No two storage items with the same Location can be worn simultaneously. Written as: Loc. * Electronics consist of the following different subtypes: ** Software is sets of instructions designed to be called by a computer. Software is not a tangible object, so it has a size of 0. Written as: SW. ** Hardware is the physical, tangible media on which software is run. Other than universal computers, most hardware is made with a specific purpose in mind and includes the necessary software to carry it out. Written as: HW. ** Heads Up Displays are a particular combination of Software and Hardware that presents an overlay over the viewer's field of vision. You can purchase any HUD device at twice its normal price in order to add its functionality to a different HUD device instead. Written as: HUD. Item Statistics * Name: What the item is called. * Requirements: Prerequisites to use the item; usually Skills, sometimes Advantages or even other items. N/A means no requirement is necessary. Uses abbreviations, such as Engineering -> Eng, Pocket Computer -> PC, and Terminal -> Term. Written as: Req. * Size: Size of the item. This is analogous to character size. Items can be Small, Medium, Large, Huge or Constructions. Abbreviated as: S, M, L, H. Each size has a different set size value, which is used to determine how many items you can fit inside of a container. **'Small' items fit in pockets and pouches. They have a size of 0.1. **'Medium' items fit in backpacks and satchels and on belts. They have a size of 1. **'Large' items can only be carried in bulky duffel bags and other heavy containers, or strapped to you. They have a size of 3. **'Huge' items cannot be stored by a character and must be transported by hand (if you're strong enough), with a flatbed or dolly, or with a vehicle. They have a size of 8. **'Constructions' are enormous, stationary objects, such as walls, support beams, generators, boilers, or plumbing systems. They cannot be moved or transported at all, and have no standard size. Instead, their size varies at the Game Master's discretion, but they will never be movable. * AP: Cost in AP to use the item in action mode. A cost of 0 is free, a cost of N/A means the item cannot be used in action mode. For items you can wear, the AP cost is for equipping the item - they cost nothing to "use" while worn. * Cost: Price of the item in Credits. Prices for materials and liquid chemicals are for 1 unit of the given item. Items which have a price that varies based on the place and time of purchase have their cost written as "Var." * Description: Written description of the item and its uses. Engineering Items used for working with electrical or mechanical systems, for taking measurements, controlling or producing air, heat and electricity, or for crafting and construction. Tools Machines Chemicals Electronics Storage Medicine & Science Items used in the medical field or in the pursuit of scientific research, as well as drugs and poisons. All drugs metabolize at a rate of 1 unit per round, or 10 units per minute. Drugs stop applying their effects when the amount of the drug left to metabolize in the character's body falls under the threshold dosage unless the character overdoses, or the drug's description specifically states otherwise. Tools Machines Chemicals Medical Drugs Recreational Drugs Combat Drugs Electronics Tactical A wide variety of items that are useful toward achieving specific strategic goals. Most tactical items can be found in the hands of police, mercenaries, bounty hunters, private investigators and military personnel. Tools Machines Chemicals Electronics Consumer Items Items which are available to the everyday consumer and are common to come across in daily life. Consumer items are not specific tools used by certain types of professionals, but are instead those things which can often be found in someone's home. Tools Machines Electronics Kits Kits Storage Electronics Hardware Software Materials Construction & Crafting Supplies Chemicals & Fuel